Memories under a Cherry tree
by MirenNotes
Summary: On the outside, Sasuke Uchiha has it all. But on the inside, he hides a tragic past that can never be mended, and carries the burden of finding the real reason behind his parent's death. Sakura just want's to excel in her academics and pursue her dream of becoming a renown doctor. But when their paths entwine suddenly, they both know that their lives will never be the same again...
1. Chapter 1

When I was small, my family would go see cherry blossoms, blooming row by row on green hills. My mother would take out the picnic blanket, folded into a small square, out of it's bag and spread it under a cherry tree. I thought they were the most beautiful things in the world, as my young eyes started up into the pink, flurry blossoms blocking out sky. Despite our wealth, and my father's position, we never did have a cherry tree in our own garden. I often complained of it, and my parents would just laugh and say it was too troublesome, and that they'll never live to see it bloom like the ones in the park. I thought it could live to see it bloom, and see the petals swirl down. But I kept my thoughts to myself. Thoughts against those of my parents, I usually never spoke out loud. After a few more years, when I was ten, the park shut down. Because of a murder. The park's insurance did not cover, as everyone said, so the only solution was to close down the whole place. Some man bought the fields, and decided to build an apartment complex on it. I remember the day when workers, fully geared and machining heavy, metal equipment arrived and chopped down the cherry trees, and dug a huge trench-like hole on the grass. Even though I'll never admit it to anyone. I think I cried that day. Something about how those cherry trees fell to the ground, made it feel like I was seeing a real person falling dead. Something about their beautiful blossoms, gently falling beside its trunk made it feel like blood. Funny to say, I would cry for some trees, when my own parents were dead. Yes. They were the ones murdered under those very trees. Stabbed to death by my own brother.

"Sasuke! What'cha doing staring off to the distance? We've gotta go!"

An exuberant blonde boy yelled, thumping down the stairs and carrying his backpack. Sasuke turned around slowly, fixating his most cold glare at those cheerful, blue, orbs. Naruto took a step back, "Whoa. You okay, Sasuke?" he asked, scared at the emotions swirling in his best friend's eyes. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. He grabbed his backpack lying beside his feet, and swung it over his shoulder. Casting one last glance at the scenery from their shared penthouse, he replied, "I'm fine. Let's go…idiot."

In an instance, the worry from Naruto's eyes vanished, as he burned with rage. "Who're you callin' an idiot, bastard!?" he screamed, making a sorry attempt to punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke dodged with ease, sending Naruto crashing from the momentum of his punch, face-flat, onto the marble floor. "It's not over yet, bastard! I'll getcha' in school! Just you wait!"

Naruto threatened, groaning in pain and rubbing his visage, feeling put to shame. Sasuke shrugged, and held out a hand, "Let's go." He repeated. The blonde took his friend's hand, and got up, groaning something about his "messed-up" personality.

Konoha High, in my opinion is full of flirts. There are girls who would take "bathroom breaks" from the excellent curriculum they taught in classes, just to pile on another layer of eye shadow. Of course, it wasn't as serious as it was now. Rumor mill is saying that a major hot-so is coming to our school. I'm just a normal girl, living in an ordinary house, with boring parents, and an all-too-early curfew. Somehow, I managed to get in, by scholarship, to one of the most prestigious prep-high schools in the world. There are two ways, really, to get in. One, by being rich, famous, and an eye candy, or two, by your skills. How we managed, with the amount of air-headed Barbies in our school, to get ranked first, internationally, is still a mystery to me. It's hard, from time to time, to be in that school. Everyone getting their custom-made smartphones, being chauffeured to school and back in a limousine, and speaking about thousand-dollar shopping sprees over the weekends…I get a bit sick of hearing it. I admit it, I am jealous of their lavish lifestyles and precarious ways of spending money. But I have to remind myself, once I graduate and get into a really great university; I would work hard for that lifestyle myself. That's all that motivated me my whole life. I'm Sakura Haruno. And I guess, from the face that just walked in, is probably Sasuke Uchiha.

Silence. For a moment, everyone was stunned. As we walked in, me and Naruto, were greeted by silence. The door shut noiselessly behind us. All there was, for at least a minute, was the mechanical sound of a nearby clock ticking. Then followed by mere pandemonium. Girls, despite the attempts of my bodyguards, flung themselves at me, shoving Naruto out of the way. There was a lot of tears. Sad or happy, I couldn't really tell, but they were tears alright. Over the every-growing mob of girls, I could see someone else in the distance, shutting her locker, and walking away, as if she hadn't even noticed the mob of people, wanting to molest me. Her hair was pink. It fell mid-back over her uniform and swished from side to side as she disappeared into a turn connecting the hallways. Even though, I was probably dyed, I couldn't help but be reminded of those cherry trees I deeply adored…and what happened to my parents. I unconsciously tightened the hand into a fist, clenching onto my backpack strap. The bodyguards, two of them, were fighting back the mob, who was still trying to touch me. Beads of perspiration formed on their bald heads, and their mouth twisted into a gnarled sneer. It was obvious that they couldn't hold them back for long. But I didn't care anymore, had I really ever cared? It was the same routine all over again. My parents, as everyone knew them, were famous business people who were successful in their own right. They both owned a company before they met each other, and joined that company together after they married, and a little while after me, Itachi, and Uchiha Software was born. I, however, got put into a movie once. A talent scout encouraged my parents to do so, after seeing me act lead role in my elementary school play. I think that movie must have won a few awards, made the film crew rich, and became famous, because after that, the requests sent to me, inviting me to act or play some character never stopped. I turned some down, acted some, but most of all, made all the movies I acted in into Oscar-winning, box office-busting works of art. That's why, as I am explaining right now, a mob of freaks are trying to get a piece of that "Uchiha Sasuke Magic". Oh shit. I think my bodyguards just fell down…better start running.

I didn't really care. What was the difference? They were all the same! No actor or actress could ever have a normal life or marriage without being critiqued about. Some tabloid prints in huge, neon block letters about some star gaining weight, the other gossip magazine rumoring about another having three affairs. And then eventually, if I saved up every magazine I've ever laid my eyes on, was fail. It turns out that the weight gain was not because she binged, but she was pregnant, and the other, as it turns out, there was no affair after all, she was just visiting her brothers. And if I've ever saved up every magazine I've ever read about Sasuke Uchiha, it would probably be the same as well. Except that his parents got murdered by his psychotic brother. That part, I had to admit, was major downer in such a perfect life. I just hope he wasn't smart, because when it comes to brains here, after Neji Hyuuga, it's me. And what was he doing at my school? Oh right. He's a freaking billionaire-actor-heir. Class had just started, and no one. Literally no one was in their seats. Just me and my A.P math tutor, Kakashi. I bet my life it was because of all that commotion caused by him.

"Hatake-sensei, when is the class starting?"

I asked, not bothering to raise my hand since there was no one there.

"It's Kakashi-sensei," he corrected, looking up from the paperback he was so endorsed in, "And you know that I can't start teaching until at least half the students are seated."

Damn it. Now because some hotshot arrived at my school, I can't start learning. I was seething in annoyance. I worked hard to get into this school, and this is what I get? Sasuke Uchiha better watch out, cause when I see him, he's gonna be going through hell.

AN: OK. I KNOW I MADE THEM KINDA OC…BUT STICK WITH THIS STORY! And review. Who could forget that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV**

I'm a good little girl. I study hard, listen carefully, and follow instructions. I greet my sensei politely every morning, I say hello to my classmates, I help everyone with their homework. But I'm not the type of girl to go out of her way, when late for school, to help an old lady cross the street. I'm not the type of girl who puts friends and relations on top of my marks. My family taught me the most important thing was my academics. Needless to say, I didn't get invited to parties much, and had hardly any friends. And also needless to say, when Uzumaki Naruto, a guy from my class, asked me out, I turned him down. I am introvert, but it was always a mystery to me why so many boys crushed hard on me. Rock Lee, a eccentric fellow, was like punching bag, liked me. You could put all your anger on it all you want, and it'll still be unshaken in the long run. He use to admit his "youthful" or "fiery" love for me daily, if not, hourly. Not now anymore. Not after what I did. He was the polar opposite of me. Now that I think of it, everyone is. Maybe that's why I get gossiped about so often. And maybe that's why Kakashi-sensei, knowing how introvert I was, put me next to Sasuke "Bastard" Uchiha.

**Sasuke:**

I'm seated next to pink-hair. Now that I'm sitting beside her desk, I can see that her hair was definitely weird. And it was either very carefully dyed, or a wig. The hair roots shooting out from her scalp were pink, it was hard to believe what I saw at first, but eventually I did. It was natural, freakish, abnormal hair. I didn't want curiosity to get the better of me. The last thing I want is to see her catch me staring at her like some pedophile, and make her think I like her or something. It's a pity in high school, we don't use name tags anymore. I would really like to know her name, and Naruto was seated too far away for me to ask or throw a note. Something about her seemed interesting. Her hair for one thing, and her attitude another. She never said anything to me, and was seated perfectly straight in her chair, grabbing onto every single word the Silver-hair was ranting about, and raising her hand every time he asked for an answer among the students. It did irk me that she didn't say anything to me. No one's done that before. I was annoyed. Even when the bell rang for the next block, she barely batted an eyelash in my direction. I grew more annoyed by the second. And before I knew it, I did something nasty. I dropped by biology textbook right onto her foot. _Accidentally._ Or so I hoped.

She slowly wheeled around in slow motion, her long hair whipping the air, everything around us blurred. It seemed as if time froze. Her green eyes flashed in glinting fury. Slowly picking up my textbook, she held it over her head for a second, before slamming it onto my desk. The sheer force of pink-hair's slam created a small crater on the oak desk, a few girls beside her yelped in fear. Kakashi even looked up from his book. She gave me one last threatening glare, then gathered up her things, turned around, and walked away, unfazed. Several of the groupies who were following me around, immediately after she left, started to criticize her and ask me adoringly if I was injured. I could just shake my head.

"Sasuke-sama's going to be alright, ne? Now, you can't let that_ freak_ get to you!"

A redhead girl giggled, touching my shoulder. I gave her a sneer, and shook off her hand. Naruto wolf-whistled, staring dreamily at pink-hair's receding shadow, "Yeah, she's always like that, Sasuke, you _gotta _get use to her…!"

_Who the hell was she?_

**Sakura's POV**

I never did like Karin. It started a four summers ago, when I was in grade seven. I was the new girl, with the weird hair. And she, somehow, was the queen bee and cheerleading captain. We got into a fight one day about something I don't even remember now. But if you ask me, that fight was bound to happen, it was just boiling underneath us silently, waiting to erupt. And when it finally did (a fist-slash-words fight), since I was a model student with a perfect record, she was the one suspended. I had been a pretty popular girl back then, with at least five best friends. I can still name them. But after Karin-chan's suspension, she made up a few lies, fake-cried a little, flirted lots, and got everyone on her side, stripping me of my already weakening social status. My five friends and everyone who had liked me, with the exception of Naruto and Lee-san, left me all in one night. I remember Karin's triumphant smirk in the girl's bathroom, surrounded by the rest of the cheerleading squad, cornering me and saying, "You lose. Stay out of my way…or else I'll trample what little you have left". It must have hurt a lot, I mean, what happened after that ordeal seemed foggy to me. I have a tendency to forcefully forget what I don't want my brain to remember. But thank goodness when ninth grade rolled around the corner. By then, few of her cronies still hung with her, most of them disbanded or turned on Karin. I, the loner-outcast girl, found three more friends, Ino Yamanaka, my best, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten. Ino was from my old kindergarten, her father had gotten rich somehow overnight, and she ended up in my classes. Hinata was Neji, my rival in mark's, cousin, who never really talked to me much or Karin. Tenten was new. I could say that Ino was probably the most popular girl now, so since she was friends with me, a whole chain of guys and girls followed and became my acquaintances. Now, when we pass each other in the hallways, it's me triumphantly smirking at Karin, who has mascara smears from crying because some douchebag dumped her. So…? If I'm secured of my status, why am I acting so cynical and hating of a new hotshot who's never done anything REALLY bad to me, only made me late for my lesson? One word. Or phrase. Or thought…because I think I might have a teeny-tiny, minuscule crush on him. And of course, he pretty much pounded me in History class.

**Sasuke' POV**

I pretty much pounded her in History class, and since this new school had 99% bimbos and idiots, no one interfered. And I also still did not learn her name. The instructor, Kurenai, usually jabbed her crimson-polished fingers at the ones who had answers. She would look at them, and call on "You!" or "No, the one with blue eyes!" or something like that. But if pink-hair wants to play Miss Cold-Shoulder, she should know she's facing someone who's been doing it for his past life, and someone who could hold a grudge for a very, very long time. I flawlessly answered every question Kurenai stated, and provided more facts and evidence. I could literally feel anger evaporating from pink-hair. She, sadly, stole a few questions also, and answered them perfectly. We nearly got into one of those hot-headed debates over a simple statement made by Kurenai, which I have forgotten, ironically, since we spent at least half an hour, screaming, on her part. Everyone around us looked at us for most of the class, instead of the white board or Kurenai, who looked quite happy we were so focused on our lesson. I have to admit two things. First, I have never felt so alive after walking out of History class. That warm, bubbly feeling from all those arguments, competitions, and fighting with pink-hair really made me feel happy. I, despite her angry murmers, enjoyed seeing her kind-of hate me. And two, I think she likes me…because I think I just caught her staring in my direction. Finally.

**Normal POV**

Sakura slammed her locker, and pushed her combination lock into place with a jab. Ino, who was beside her jumped from the loud noise, nearly dropping her phone. "Sakura-

"I know! Sorry!"

She sighed in a tight voice, gritting her teeth. Confusion, anger, adoration was a whole mess inside of her. Ino's previously annoyed expression softened. Her best friend had always had a short fuse. Placing a manicured hand on Sakura's shoulder, she directed her viewpoint to Sasuke, who was a few lockers away from them, chatting with Naruto. "If you ever get a temper, or are having a bad day-I, always look at the most beautiful sight in the world…other than me, that is, Sasuke Uchiha, the new rich, hot, smart kid." Sakura groaned, and forcefully shook away from Ino and continued to put books in her pink backpack. Ino, who seemed rather surprised at Sakura's reaction. "What's wrong? He do something bad?"

Ino asked, cocking a blonde eyebrow at her. Sakura shook her head, and heaved her heavy, full-of-textbooks backpack over her shoulder and walked away, not saying another word to Ino, who shrugged and continued texting. _She'll get better in the morning. She always does._

"Who is she, the one with pink hair, and seems really manly?"

Sasuke asked nonchalantly to Naruto. "Who do you mean? There are lots of girls with pink hair…say, just look at her! She got pink streaks on her hair! And her! It's magenta curls!"

Sasuke shook his head in hopelessness, giving Naruto a head slap, he walked to the entrance of the school and exited. Ironically. "Wait up! Come back here, you bastard!" Naruto screamed after him, "We haven't settled what happened this morning yet either!"

Sasuke quickly ran to his chauffer, and said, "I'll walk home today, thank you, Kabuto." Kabuto, Sasuke's bespectacled driver since he was small, nodded obediently. "But sir, where are your body guards? It is unsafe for young master to walk alone. Surely you must know that!"

"Aah…about the body guards," Sasuke lied, "They are following behind me…"

When in fact, Sasuke didn't even know where they were. Chances were that they were still recovering in the first-aid room. He had heard one of them got a nasty concussion from being shoved over. Kabuto nodded, and then said, "Alright, young master, I shall take my leave then."

With that, Kabuto drove the limousine out the gates of the academy. Watching, Sasuke then turned to Naruto, who had finally caught up to him, growling. "What's the big idea, huh? You're in love with a girl?"

Sasuke's stomach lurched. What was that sensation?

"No."

Was his cold reply. Naruto rolled his eyes, and then slapped on a goofy smile, "Whatever. But hey, where's Kabuto?"

He asked, scanning his eyes for the silver-haired man. "I told him we'd walk home. Hey, idiot, I want to ask you something-

"WALK HOME?"

Naruto interrupted with an outraged scream, "TEME! I'm the son of our president, and you're the heir to your fancy-schmancy company! What if some psycho kidnaps us, huh?! Ever thought about that?"

"We'll beat them up."

"What if they carry guns, huh?"

Ignoring Naruto's question, Sasuke continued walking. Naruto stayed in place, refusing to take another step. But it wasn't long before he ran after Sasuke, angered that he was neglected.

"Girls night out! It's F-rrrr-iday…!"

Ino yelled, cuffing both Sakura and Hinata with a shoulder hug. Sakura mentally groaned. There were two more tests on Monday, she just had to study-

"Don't you dare even think about studying."

Ino demanded, eyeing Sakura up and down. It wasn't the first time Ino had read her mind. She's always had that kind of special sense for people's emotions.

"Fine…I'll come."

Sakura relented, "I'll be so broke after this…"

"Nuh-UH! I'm paying for your expenses!"

Ino said, dismissing financial problems with a wave of her manicured hands. Sakura sighed. Ino always backed her up with her family's wealth that she was beginning to feel guilty. But then again…she was a multi-billionaire, Inoichi Yamanaka's daughter.

"Hey, guys."

A voice said, Sakura and the others turned around to see Tenten. With Neji's hand around her waist.

"Aww, Tenten…I thought that it was a girls-only night!"

Ino moaned, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically and pointing accusingly at Neji. Tenten smiled sheepishly, and then whispered something into the Hyuuga-genius's ear. Neji nodded, and then left, not before giving her a kiss so passionate that even Ino had to cover her eyes.

"Cut it out, Ten!"

Ino bawled, "I bet your only doing that to make us feel bad about not having a hot, smart, and rich boyfriend!"

Tenten winked mischievously, " Partially. Only partially, the other half is all love."

"Ne, you stole the only guy that's illegible for girls like me!"

"Well…I hear that there is a new kid in school with an IQ that might even rival Neji's."

Tenten noted, smiling at Ino.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

Hinata asked, joining in, remembering the commotion that her art class suffered because of his arrival. And because _Naruto_ introduced him to everyone.

"He's a genius alright. I heard that he even beat you in History, Forehead!"

Ino laughed, before noticing Sakura's anger, she then added, "Come on, it was just a joke…our Sakura will always beat everyone in anything that has an A-plus mark in it!-

"Except for Neji."

Tenten interrupted, Ino glared at her, "Yes, except for the Hyuuga."

"Come on guys, lets go! We are going to shop so hard even my dad's going to cringe!"

Ino yelled, pumping a fist into the air, and then ushering Sakura (because everyone else had their own car) into her red Ferrari, which was _common_ in this school.

After driving for a few minutes, Sakura broke the silence, she took a deep breath and asked, "Ino…do you promise to tell no one what I'm going to tell you right now?"

Ino nodded, keeping her eyes on the road, "Of course!"

Sakura winced, and then said,

"I think I like Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino immediately slammed on her breaks, jolting Sakura forward, choking on her seat belt. Both girls screamed in usion, "What the HELL?!" for different reasons.

"What the hell?! Were you trying to kill me?!"

Sakura repeated, rubbing her neck tentatively, eyes flaming. Ino looked at her in disbelief.

"What the hell…Sakura-chan…are you sure? You do remember what happened the-

"I KNOW!"

She yelled, burying her face in her hands. Ino shook her head.

"I-I don't know anymore, sorry, Ino…what happened to Lee-kun…I'll never forget."

**AN: Thanks to all you reviewers. I love you all. Thanks for your suggestions, Northern-Lullaby!**


End file.
